We Seemed Like A Good Idea
by gleek-demigod
Summary: Overgron! Lately I've been losing sleep dreaming about the things of we could be but when you love and couldn't be together than that is love. (To warn you before it doesn't really have a happy ending but it's still worth to read :D)


**Here is an Overgron one shot :) Hope you will like it :)**

* * *

"_I love you Dianna."_

"_I love you too Chordy."_

They said these words for just one time because fate and luck wasn't on their side. It was right after the first concert. They were so happy and excited after it and there was a moment when everyone and everything was gone and they said it. The words they have been keeping for a long time. However they didn't have much time, just the tour. They never understand why. Guess they had some bumps on the way. Once it was over they were over. It just happened. They didn't even understand how. In the blink of an eye they were at hotel yelling at each other and their friends were listening to them. With the sound of the crashing door everything crashed for them too. They started to act like it never happened, like they were just friends all the time. He left then he came back. She was dating with someone else, Sebastian. He was back together with Emma. It was weird. They were trying to ignore each other but also they wanted to be next to each other. The day when everything even gotten weird-if that is possible-was after the "Without You" shooting. Ryan called them to his room:

"Don't try to deny it, I know something happened between you two. You were trying hard not to look at each other during the song. But it didn't work out. You shared some looks not some it could be easier if you just watched each other."

Dianna:

"No I wasn't looking at him."

Chord:

"Me neither. I have girlfriend."

Dianna:

"And I have a boyfriend."

Ryan sighed:

"All I am saying is we can cut those from the actual scene but be careful guys. It's okay in the set but if you do it outside it would cause many problems."

Chord:

"I am not doing anything."

Ryan:

"Whatever you say."

And he left.

Dianna:

"So umm what are you doing for Christmas and New Year?"

Chord:

"I don't really have a plan. I probably spend it with Emma. You?"

Dianna:

"Family."

Awkward silence. Their talks wasn't usually like this they were still best friends and hanging out a lot but the previous conversation kind of changed the mood. Dianna:

"Why are you even back with her?"

Chord:

"Why do you care?"

Dianna:

"Don't say that. I care about you more than even I care about myself."

Chord:

"I think you would happy to hear that I am fine."

Dianna:

"Just be careful okay. I don't want you to get hurt."

Chord:

"What about Sebastian?"

Dianna:

"What about him?"

Chord:

"I have heard and read some things. That he was giving you a hard time."

Dianna:

"You shouldn't believe everything."

Chord:

"Look if it is true you can tell me. I am here."

Dianna:

"We are fine."

Times passed again. They never stayed away after that day. They were always together on the set like best friends, like they used to be before but it wasn't easy because things have changed. Birthdays passed, they were together. Special days passed, they were together. Soon it was the ending. It wasn't something special for him or her everyone was crying. Oh, but that hug it was special because none of them wanted to let go because they knew it was the real ending as they won't see each other that often again. That day they had another talk that didn't end up so well.

Dianna:

"I can't believe how much I cried."

Chord:

"Hey I cried as much as you."

Dianna laughed:

"Yeah that is true."

They stayed silent for a few minutes. Chord:

"I will miss you."

Dianna:

"Me too but it I am not going anywhere."

Chord:

"You are. You have this amazing career ahead on you, which starts from Normandy. I am so proud of you."

Dianna:

"I might be going abroad but I will come back. Just because I am mostly done with Glee it doesn't mean I am done with you guys. You can't get away from me that easy."

Chord:

"I did."

Dianna:

"I didn't want that to happen."

Chord:

"Do you think I did? I think about that night every time and I still don't understand what I did wrong."

Dianna:

"You didn't do anything wrong."

Chord:

"Then why are we like this? What happened?"

Dianna:

"I didn't want it okay? I just made a fight and it went on. I didn't want to add one more broken thing to my list."

Chord:

"Maybe we could have last forever."

Dianna:

"You can't know that."

Chord:

"Are we better now?"

Dianna:

"I don't know."

Chord:

"You were right."

Dianna:

"What?"

Chord:

"She did it again."

Dianna:

"Chord I'm-

Chord:

"It's okay. I was a fool and now I am paying it."

Dianna:

"You are not a fool."

Chord:

"I am, I am. She tricked me again. I let you in then I let you go. I lost you."

Dianna kissed him and he kissed back. Dianna:

"You can never lose me. Goodbye."

She stopped at the door and said without looking at him but loud enough for him to hear:

"For now."

Summer was good. He became a regular it was great. He spent lots of time with family and friends. She had a great summer too. Especially filming for The Family was amazing. She worked with professionals, legends. It was an awesome experience. She really enjoyed playing Belle. However, she couldn't wait to get back to set for the Thanksgiving episode and reunite with everyone. He couldn't wait to reunite with everyone too. As soon as she walked in all the people looked at him especially newbies. Others because it's been a while since they last saw them so she made them miss her. New ones because she was the only one who they didn't meet from the original cast and someone whose name starts with "C" and ends with "D" couldn't stop talking about her. When she entered the first thing she do was to hug Chord. She just forgot everything for a moment and walk to him so he got up and walk to her too. They met up and hug. Then they both get back she went and talked with others as he stood by them. They made some shoots and finally during lunch break they managed have some private talk.

Dianna:

"I missed you."

Chord:

"You or me?"

They laughed.

Chord:

"So how was the filming?"

Dianna's eyes were shinning while talking:

"Amazing. I got to work with professionals, like legends."

Chord was so happy to see her happy. Chord:

"I'm saying this in ten years people will wait at your door to get to work with you."

She laughed. Dianna:

"While you are doing you world tour and having fans who go crazy for you."

He laughed. Chord:

"I think I already have some of them. But I'm serious this is just the beginning for you."

Dianna:

"I hope so and I'm serious too. So how's Glee?"

Chord:

"Great. I mean I miss everyone so much. I even got a little chance to see Chris and Lea in here so think about the others but at least I have Kevin, Jenna, Heather and Darren plus the new ones are just as crazy and good people as us."

Dianna:

"That is so good I'm glad that you are enjoying it. Well, as you can see from the scenario Kitty and Quinn are similar so does this mean Becca is the new Dianna?"

"She is really amazing and fun to be around but no one can replace you. You know it."

"I'm glad that I'm irreplaceable. You are too."

"Thanks."

They stayed silent for a minute then Chord said:

"Do you want some spoilers? I have reliable sources."

She laughed:

"I'm fine I'd rather the excitement plus even you were the one who is writing it, there is always an opportunity to be wrong."

He laughed:

"You are right."

Silence again. Chord:

"How is Christian?"

Dianna looked surprised. Chord:

"Oh come on I read magazines."

Dianna smiled:

"Good."

Chord:

"I'm happy for you. You can't stay single for long. Okay that came out wrong. What I mean is there are many man who want to be with you. Wrong again. I'm saying that you are beautiful and impossible not to love so-

She said laughing:

"Somehow I can't be mad at you. I understand your point. Thanks."

Chord:

"How can you do it?"

Dianna:

"Do what?"

Chord:

"How can you move on this easy while I'm still stuck in more than a year ago?"

Dianna:

"Who says that I'm not stuck in too? Just because I'm dating with people it doesn't mean that I stopped thinking, missing and dreaming."

Naya jumped in just as the time Dianna finished her sentence. Naya:

"Sorry if I interrupted but sadly the break is over and everyone is waiting for you."

They went to shoot and as always pretended like their private conversation didn't happen.

After that day everything went so normal. They were just best friends. Like Lea and Chord or Mark and Dianna. Just friends. Sure they shared some secret glances but everything was normal than before. They didn't have a special moment or a secret talk that involves their feelings. Until that horrible day which is the one that shocking, unbelievable and devastating news broke down. (I don't usually write about the cast dealing with Cory's death because it is personal and I can't know what they are going through but I wanted to mention it in here because I think it would be good for the story.) She was already at Lea's house when he came. She was just sitting on the stairs outside crying and he entered. She looked up and saw him. She got up and ran to him, he ran to her too. They hugged and stay like that for a time while they were crying. After that they helped each other so much while trying to get through it. They were with each other whenever one of them needed the other. Unfortunately, even tough this incident brought them closer it couldn't make them truly confess their feelings and have their happy endings. Sadly, that was one of the things he would love to see.

And years later; she was married and with two kids. He was married and with one kid. They both had amazing careers one contained many movies and one contained many songs but both of them include so many awards. They were happy posing on the red carpets with their spouses. Having candids with their children while playing with them. They were that it couples in Hollywood that almost everyone looked with jealousy but there was not a day that didn't go by without thinking of one another. They always kept wondering what would have happened if they stayed together. Whether they would be married and had their own kids. However, they both had families and kids they love more than their selves so they never show it. They saw each other because they were close friends, because their kids get along well but they never show it. So they just hold onto the thought that when you love and could not be together than that is love.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Hope you liked it :) Please review.**


End file.
